


The Great Big Book of Everything

by Simply_Isnt_On



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Gen, random reference to hated children's show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is a bit of a curious prankster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Big Book of Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheisfartoofondofbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sheisfartoofondofbooks).



> For sheisfartoofondofbooks on Tumblr, who sent me the prompt "FIRE EATING UNICORNS IN SPACE". XD

“AMY STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!” The Doctor skidded around the corner, chasing after his giggling companion who clutched to her chest his Great Big Book of Everything, and looked around.

Damn. He’d lost her.

Three hours later, the TARDIS took pity and led him to the library, where she sat curled on a beanbag, book open in front of her. She looked up, eyes shining.

“Doctor! You didn’t tell me there were fire-breathing unicorns in space!”


End file.
